The Salvatore Witch
by Bullet For Prisoner
Summary: After Katerina has given birth, her father killed her sister, whom was sealed by a spell Katerina used before she was banished from Bulgaria.After four centuries of being gone, Elena shows up in a carriage with the Gilbert family in 1865,shocking Katherine, and catching the attention of a Salvatore she has been in love with for the time she was watching her sister on the otherside.


_**I have been gone. For a very, very, VERY. long time. I have gotten hung up over vampire diaries. I believe that I won't be writing FW. It will either have slow updates or I will be putting itt up for adoption. I doubt I will. It will just happen to have slow updates. Maybe every 3-4 months. I'm horrible. I know. But I got a buttload of other stories on Wattpad and I have to work on those. This story may have slow updates, but not as long. maybe every few weeks. but school starts soon, no getting your hopes up, alright? **_

_**-BFP.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**May 18, 1492 **_

_Shrill cries came from the small bedroom of what Katerina and Elena have shared together. Katerinas' waves have stuck to her face, rolls of sweat dripping off. "One Последно тласък, Катерина, Уважаеми!" Sia, Katerina's mother cried out,(**One more push, Katerina, Dear!**) her head tucked away under her nightgown,giving birth to a child with an unnamed father. Katerina's father stood in the corner of the room, lips formed into a scowl, his graying hair pulled into a half-pony on his head, his dull black eyes burning into the side of a crying Katerina. "Мама! Боли!" **(Mama, it hurts!")**_

_**"**Катерина! Моля ви!" Her mother had her hands on the baby's head, trying to get Katerina to push more. **(Katerina, pelase!")** Her father left the room in disgust, looking at his eldest daughter with no remorse for having a baby out of wedlock. With a slam of a door, he left to go find Elena. _

* * *

_Elena stood by the pond, Wetting towels and putting them into a nearby wooden bucket next to her hurriedly. Finishing, she picked up the bucket by it handles and rushed off to her little home in the country hills. Opening the wooden doors, she heard cries coming from her bedroom, and baby and Katerina._

_She rushed to the small bedroom, opening the door to the dimly lit room to her mother and crying Katerina. "Катерина, още един!" Katerina flung her head back, tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw her mother holding her newborn, wrapping it around in a wool blanket and her twin sister patting the blood off its head. "Мамо, мога ли да помоля да я задържа?" Elena pleaded, holding her outsteched arms to her mother. (**Mama, may I ask to hold her?) **  
_

_Sia nodded, giving the wailing baby to Elena's open arms. Katerina looked at the baby longingly, knowing it would soon be taken away from her by her father. "Сестро, Eleanor, моля ви кажете ми я държа пред баща идва инча" She whispered, her legs refused to close, still after the baby was born. (**Sister, Eleanor, please let me hold her before father comes in.) **Elena hurried to her sisters side, sitting next to her and putting her into Katerina's arms. _

_Katerina held her in her arms gently, looking at her baby's hazel eyes and black hair. "Tatia" She murmured, Elena looked at her confused, "Моля?" Elena questioned, **(Pardon?) **Katerina smiled at her sister, "I искам тя име, за да да бъде Tatia ..." She whispered at the sleeping baby in her hands. _

_The bedroom door burst open, Katerina and Eleanor's father stomped in, looking furious. She came over to the bedside, looking at the baby in Katerina's arms. This only seemed to enrage him more. Their father grabbed Katerina by the hair, pulling on it harshly, causing her skull to go red. _

_"Tatko!" Elena cried, getting the baby out of Katerina's arms, as it seemed to almost fall head first to the hard concrete floor. He threw Katerina's aching body on the cold floor, spitting on the top of her head. "Papa! моля ви!" She cried out, as he started taking her baby out of her bedroom. _

_Elena ran after her father, grabbing his shoulder. "Отче, моля ви! Не това!" She cried, trying to make him listen. (Father, please! Don't do this!)_

_He turned to Elena in disgust, His lips curled up and his warm waves of anger reflected on her. "Вие сте двете опозорява на това семейство!" He roared, taking his hand back and full backhanding Elena. Her head whipped to the side, the force of his slap sending her falling, making her head crash into the concrete ground below her, shattering her skull. "Eleanor!" Katerina cried out, crawling over to her unconscious sister. _

_"Катерина!" Katerina's head snapped up, she saw her mother infront of her, holding a healing Gilmore. "Mama, не, не мога." She whispered, cradling her dying sister head in her hands, her blood matting her hair and Katerina's hands. "Катерина, това е за добро!" Her mother pleaded, "Аз ще го направя, ако можех. Аз не съм достатъчно силен. Моля, Катерина." **(Mama, no, I can't.") (Katerina, it's for the good!") (I would do it if I could, I'm not strong enough. Please, Katerina!) **_

_**"**Но Mama-" Her mother looked at her pleadingly, she took the Gilmore in her hands, searching for a spell. "Miserere animi non sit, sed ne illi tempus elit. Sit vivet anima de corpore, ut esset umbra noua mirantes. Sit salva animam, et corpus quaerens te. Sit Non moritur: sed perditus in finem supernaturalem, hic velum inter gravida dui. Cum mortua fuerit, salvus erit: ipsa est et germinare eam qua in novum Corpus idem. Habeat vitam novam spiritus." **(Do not! looks this up online. This is old latin, you will not find it online and you will ruin the story if you do so. The point of it is to see what happens to her.) **_

_"Катерина!" He heard her father roar, coming into the room. "Вие сте да напусне! Трябва до края на седмица да бъдат изложени на България в Англия!" His enraged eyes landed on hers. Then fell to her lap where her dead sister lays and a Gilmore. "Елинор." His voice softened at his dead daughter, then he soon came to realize what Katerina had done. "Искам да се махнеш!" **(Katerina!,;; You are to leave! You have till weeks end to be out of Bulgaria and into England!;;Eleanor..;;You are to leave!) **_

_"Tatko!" Katerina pleaded, "Ти я уби!" She spat, "Сестра ми!" She lied her sisters head lightly on the floor, getting up and changing into a dress, a bag with her things she packed since she first found out she was pregnant. She grabbed her Gilmore's and stuffed the, in her bag. **(Father! You killed her! MY SISTER!")**_

_****"Не ти не! Нямате право да използвате магия" He screamed at her, raising his fist towards her. She glared at his hand, hearing his bones in his fingers crackle into broken __pieces, "А ти кой си да кажа, че не мога? **Слаб човек**?" **(No you don't! You are prohibited to use magic!)** (**"And who are you to say I cannot? A weak human?")**_

_She brushed past her father bringing her weeping mother into a embrace. "Катерина, толкова съжалявам!" She patted her mother on her back, hushing her. "Майко, това не е по твоя вина." **(Katerina, I am so sorry!), (Mother, this is not you fault. I love you." **_

_Kissing her mother on the cheek goodbye, she ran out the front door and into a carriage waiting for her. _

* * *

**_Sorry about the dialogue. It must be confusing. But it wouldn't make sense to write it in English in a country that does not speak of it Quiet yet. And when America was not discovered and the language was not created. So it was to be used in the language reflecting on the time. _**

**_I'm on a writing spree, big inspiration, so I think I'll go started on the new chapter before I loose it. _**

**_-BFP_**


End file.
